


Naan bread, Vows, Goats and Moons

by whatinthehellisagoodusername



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, F/M, Fantasy, but he's totally winging it, is it even shiro?, it could technically be anyone since I never used a name for the other guy, major confusion, read to find out guys, the lovely moon, there is a pagan ritual, this is about the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehellisagoodusername/pseuds/whatinthehellisagoodusername
Summary: He'd made a vow, made it official, and had to deal with the consequences.Admittedly, they're not all that bad.Although he does faint once or twice.





	Naan bread, Vows, Goats and Moons

**Author's Note:**

> So here this is. I read a post on tumblr, and this was born. I wrote this in one day, and I have a bad habit of writing something and being too impatient to wait until tomorrow to proof read, so I post it all at once.
> 
> I have no beta reader so any mistakes can be slam dunked into the nearest rubbish bin. It's late here guys, I'm sorry for my summary and my notes. 
> 
> Also you can totally make this as an anyone/Allura. I was writing it with Shiro in mind, but his name isn't in there, so it could be anyone and Allura. I explain in the end notes why I don't say Shiro. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The day he decided to change his life was dull and dreary. He'd just spilt his hot coffee all over his crotch in an attempt at flirting with the waiter, and was standing in the bathroom under the hand dryer when he made a vow. He vowed that he would settle for nothing less than what he deserved, and that he would treat himself better than he had been. And that started with buying the Wonder Woman onesie he had seen in a clothing store while walking in to the coffee shop.

As soon as he bought the onesie, the vow was forgotten. 

It wasn't until several weeks later when he was sitting on his kitchen floor eating ice-cream straight out of the tub after being shot down when asking a cute girl out on a date that he remembered the vow. He decided that he would keep the vow he made to himself and the coffeeshop hand dryer. That meant he would finish eating the entire tub of ice-cream, because that was treating himself better. He thought about how he could make this into a bound vow, to make it more official and after some researching, he decided to wing it pagan style. 

He bought several candles and necessary herbs, and waited for a full moon before gathering freshly flowing stream water in a small glass and setting up a small alter under a tree. He took his shirt off and seated himself where he could see the moon easily, then invited each element to the circle. With this done, he opened his eyes, and looked directly at the moon. "I would like to vow upon the moon, with all the elements as witnesses, that I will never settle for anyone that is less than what I deserve. As well as this, I vow that I will always treat myself with the respect I would treat a dear friend. As I vow this on the moon, I thank the elements for coming to the circle". He thanked each element individually before blowing out the candle and looking up at the moon once more. He was already feeling better about the vow.

The next day started off badly. He fell out of bed in the morning and stayed there, rather than getting back up. It left a kink in his neck that he couldn't work out. As well as this, he found himself stuck in bad traffic on the way to the university he worked at, and bumped into a colleague in his rush to get to his class, which spilt all of his meticulously arranged papers everywhere. After picking them up, he got to class and found only two students, the rest leaving as he didn't arrive within 15 minutes of the class starting. When it came to lunch time, he found he'd left his carefully packed lunch and his credit card at home. he found some half eaten Pringles in the staff room that he would have to settle with. 

It wasn't until home time that things started to perk up. He found $20 in his pocket that he could use to buy Taco Bell on the way back to his apartment, and he had had three students ask him about their term papers. He was always happy to help students when they came to ask, but none usually did, so he was ecstatic that three had come in one day. He flirted with the server at Taco Bell, and he'd actually flirted back, instead of shutting him down.

Then when he actually got back to his small house, there was a very beautiful woman standing on his front porch. She had beautiful white hair, with astonishing dark skin and peculiar almost pink birthmarks under her eyes. She looked radiant, and was almost glowing. He was sitting in his car for at least five minutes, staring at this beautiful woman and hoping she was some new neighbour before she realised he was there. She had barely set her eyes on him when her face absolutely lit up. She laughed at him staring with a dropped jaw, and beckoned him over. He hardly had time to think about how weird it felt to be beckoned to his house by a stranger when he was getting out of the car and power walking over.

She was even more stunning up close. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of turquoise, and her hair was held off her forehead with a stunning gold crown that had blue and purple gems encrusted into it. She had matching purple gems hanging from her ears, and her outfit absolutely screamed bogan hippy chick. He frowned at her as she took at turn to happily stare at her before asking who she was. "I'm a friend who's here to help" was all she said. It only made him more confused. Was it his money problems? From the looks of it she had quite a bit of money. Those gems in her tiara looked real, rather than fake. 

He had been scrutinising her face for at least a full minute when she giggled and stood up. "I have a house a couple of blocks over. When you've figured out what I'm here to help with, feel free to walk on over. If you do though, please bring naan bread for my goat? It's all he eats." With that, she skipped off down the front lawn and through the gate, lost in her own world. He waited until he was out of sight before loudly exclaiming "What The Fuck", and dropping his briefcase. With a dirty look from the father of three next door, he apologised and retrieved his keys. 

He was inspired about what she'd said about naan bread, so decided to make a curry for his dinner, not minding that he'd eaten less than an hour ago. It turned out quite well and he ate it in his living room, sitting with his back against the couch, absentmindedly staring at the Moroccan rug he'd received as a gift from his brother five years ago. It took two hour of sitting and tracing the lines, so lovingly and intricately weaved, before he remembered the vow he'd made the previous night, and how he'd made it. That was the only provoking he needed before he slammed his plate down, and got up to look at the window.

There was no moon.

He started hyperventilating and told himself that there was no way a pagan ritual he'd winged was going to take the moon out of the sky. When he'd calmed down slightly, he looked up the phases of the moon to see if the moon could hypothetically completely disappear and almost started hyperventilating again when he found that they couldn't disappear, period. He was steadily getting more and more panicked when a knock sounded at the front door. Attempting to shove the panic as far back as it could go, he stood up, straightened out his hair and clothes, and walked towards the door. Opening it, he saw the girl from earlier, and immediately slammed the door in her face. 

Regaining his composure, he opened the door again. She didn't even look the least bit perturbed by his odd behaviour. "I felt you had figured out what I was here for and decided to come straight over instead of waiting for you to figure out where I lived. I brought my goat with me, hope you don't mind". She gracefully sidestepped so that he could see the white and ginger goat munching on his begonias that he'd planted the previous weekend. Wincing, he asked, "who the hell are you, why do you have a goat in the suburbs, and why is there no moon?" She light up more and more with each question before replying, "if you invite me in, I can tell you all about it. Only condition is that my goat needs to come inside and you shut your curtains". An odd request, but he lived odd. "Come on in I guess".

He walked into his living room, and made sure to tidy up slightly so she wouldn't assume he was a mess. He heard her giggle slightly and turned around to see a naked man standing in his doorway. The was a Naked Man. In his house. Naked. And no goat. He yanked the curtains shut and ran to his room to grab his blue summer dressing gown before almost throwing it at the man. The neighbours would never let him live it down if they saw a naked man in his window. 

The man chuckled and put the gown on, only bothering to tie it loosely around his waist, leaving his chest open for all to see. He had to admit that he was ripped, and it took several seconds before he could move his gaze to the girl. She was staring at him with quiet compilation, and when he looked back, she just looked him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I heard your call," was all she said to his questioning look. 

The man obviously decided to take pity on him and told him, "You made a vow in front of the moon. She took interest and here we are". It didn't make him any less confused. That was when the woman decided to speak up. "Allow me to explain more in depth. I am Allura, Neoma, Lucine, or Luna, depending on who you ask. I've been around for as long as the earth has. I have seen this earth grow and change while I physically have not. In short, I am the moon. I am that big orb that sits in your night sky. I heard your call, you even made a circle and everything, and I got intrigued. I haven't been to earth in at least a millennia, so I decided to come down, see how things had changed, and help you with your vow. I'm also bored. No one sends humans to the moon anymore. I just have a whole lot of abandoned machinery to play with, and even that loses it's appeal eventually". 

He didn't know what to do, so he fainted.

When he came to, he was lying exactly where he fell. The moon lady and her goat man companion were standing by the island in the kitchen, drinking a glass of red wine and laughing with each other. As he started to sit up, he saw the three empty bottles of wine peeping out of the sink. His groan drew the guests attention, and the woman gasped with what seemed to be joy as he sat up. "You're awake! Coran here told me you'd be out for at least another hour". He looked up, hoping there was some God up there that would hear his prayers , and asked, "how long was I out for?" He nearly fainted again when the man replied, "thirty minutes". 

"You managed to drink four of my expensive bottles of wine in thirty minutes?? How are you not drunk right now?" he almost yelled at the pair. "We're not human so we don't get drunk. Relax, money is such a trivial thing, we have infinite amounts of gold we've been saving since the last time we were here, we can easily buy you more of this wine", was the only response he got from the moon lady. He dropped his head to his hands and sighed heavily before standing up properly. "Ok moon lady," "Allura," "I made a vow, yes. Now how do you intend to help with this. It doesn't seem like something you could help with and I'm sure people will notice the moon is missing." Allura grinned before responding eagerly with "I've spoken to Coran about it, and I have decided to be your partner!" 

The only response he gave her was a blank stare. Not receiving a response other than a stare, she continued. "You vowed to never settle for someone less than you deserve, and I figured why settle for anyone other than the moon? I've always been intrigued with human relationships and you're definitely not unattractive, so I decided to pop down here for a bit to chat you up and see if you wanted to date someone you truly deserve". Another blank stare, and she continued, however it was obvious she was getting nervous. "I don't have to be up there every night, sometimes I can create a cloud covering to hide the fact that I'm not there, and I don't have to be up there for new moons. Sometimes Coran can make an illusion that makes it look like I'm there, but that only works for when I'm waxing and waning. Coran also controls the tides, rather than me, so if I'm not often there, the tides will still be normal". 

She was starting to ramble, and he had an idea it was from the blank stares he kept giving her. He was freaking her out a little, he had to be. He felt slightly proud that the moon herself was getting flustered by him. He looked her straight in the eyes without blinking for 30 seconds before shrugging. "Okay. I'm down. Go big or go home right?"

At his response, she completely lit up, and turned to shake the goat man. "Coran, Coran did you hear that? He said yes, I'm going to date a human being". The goat man only grunted in response, as he was rummaging through the fridge with his ass straight up in the air. 

They spent the night talking about how they would do this, and how often she would come down to earth to spend time with him. They spoke until duck, before Allura sighed and mentioned that there was no cloud covering on the other side of the earth, so she had to leave. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "goodbye BOYFRIEND," and turning to leave. He turned as well, to say goodbye to the other man, when he saw he was already a goat. "Allura, does anyone think it's weird that you have a goat in the suburbs? It's not everyday you see someone walking a goat". Allura only laughed and cryptically replied with, "not everyone sees the same thing my dear". 

With that, his odd guests took off. As soon as the door was closed, his stomach grumbled as loudly as it possibly could. He sighed, and went to the fridge, to get out his curry and naan bread to reheat. Searching through the fridge, he started to openly curse the goat man sorcerer wizard thing. 

He'd eaten all of his naan bread.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? For the pagan part, that was all from me, I'm pagan, and while I don't make vows to the moon, I do create circles and often pray like that. It's why he took his shirt off. I feel better doing that stuff with no shirt and since I'm the author, so does he. 
> 
> I do have to admit, that I was originally not writing this as fanfic. That is why I don't say the word Shiro at all during this. I was trying to be general and not do fanfic, but eventually I just caved and was like fuck it, it's obviously Allura I'm talking about, I'll let her use her name. 
> 
> What is Coran guys? A sorcerer? A Wizard? Some sort of Deity? You'll never know. (Unless I write another story in this world). Let me know if you want one. Also let me know what you liked about it. I thrive on that shit guys, its my drug.


End file.
